The Legacy Of The Sorcerer
by MyAngelofMusic
Summary: Story on Harry's parents


The Legacy of  
The Sorcerer By: Kuro Rousoku (also my friend Jenn)  
  
Note: Hallo! I am Kuro, and this is Jenn. We are two blondes, so don't make fun!!! This is one of our first fan fics...so it's a little odd. Lily will be telling the story. Just so there's no confusion! ( BUT ANYHOW... HARRY POTTER RAWKS! If you don't like our story, so be it!  
  
When I was fifteen, I remember I had long, dirty blonde hair, and huge, green eyes that would remind one of an Irish forest. I was tall and slim. My sister, Petunia, was what we call a "muggle". In her eyes, I was a "freak" who could move things around with my eyes. She was always jealous because my family poured out attention to me and she got nothing. I know what you're thinking, how can I be a witch and she is a "muggle"! As a child I was bounced from foster home to foster home until one foggy day I was dropped on a doorstep of 38 Private Drive. Finally, I had a home!  
As I grew older, my foster parents began to realize that something was different every time they turned around. Sometimes, I could tell "Daddy" when he was going to get a raise at work before it happened, and sometimes, without realizing, I could make very odd things happen. I could understand the language of "parseltounge", and would often be caught talking to snakes (this is one reason that I had little friends!).  
When my so-called "sister" started realizing that things were different each day she eventually caught on. That's when we started getting into major fights. This continued until I was eighteen when I moved out and started depending on froot loops to keep me alive in my one room apartment.  
  
One day I worked overtime and earned some extra cash, so I decided to go on a little shopping spree (but for food, don't worry). It was right in the isle with froot loops and other cereal products when I saw him looking at the cheerios. We were the perfect match. ^.^  
He had black hair that was slicked with so much jell that it looked blue. He had green eyes, like me, but his were a sea green color and it was hard to not stare at them. They were like a big bowl of warmth and protection that would last forever and ever and never fade away until they turn blue.  
  
Author's appearance: In case you're wondering...James' eyes change with his mood. They are like...mood eyes! Okay, back to the story. t_t;  
  
He looked at me. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the light (but it may just be the angle), and his hand reached out towards me. This was it!  
The man picked up a box of cheerios and walked away. I thought this was my one chance, but I guess not.  
Before I knew what I was doing, I ran after him with speed that I thought I never had. I suddenly tripped over a cart and landed on my face. Then I pressed my hands to the ground and flipped myself over on my back. When I was in a partially comfortable position, I realized that the gorgeous man was staring down at me with concern in his eyes.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
I finally found my voice. "Yes."  
He helped me up. He looked at the box he was holding, put his finger on the box and read, "Dumbledore exclusive card inside. This is the only reason I still buy cereal. What's your excuse?"  
"I'm just a fool! So tell me...who's Dumbledore?"  
  
Author's Appearance: Okay, I'm sure some of you are confused...like Jenn got! See, Lily did not learn about Hogwarts until meeting James. She was raised in a muggle family, so...you get it, Jenn? Jenn: I get it, Kuro!  
  
"He's the headmaster of my school."  
"Oh. Is he famous or something?"  
"Ah...yes." I paid for the cereal and the man and me walked outside. I gave him my number and the next day he called me.  
"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" I told him I would like to and started getting ready. Fast.  
* * *  
That night was such a great night. I learned a lot about him. I learned everything but one thing! It was so tempting to ask, I just had to!  
"Uhhh... what's you're name?!"  
"Its James! What's you're name?"  
"It's Lily."  
"Well, we've finally learned each others names. What do you wanna do now?"  
  
Author's Note: More later! Jenn: bye, ya'll! 


End file.
